


What happens in Vegas...

by TotoroPirate



Series: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cumplay, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoroPirate/pseuds/TotoroPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper runs into Sebastian at Blaine’s bachelor party, and this time he doesn’t quite manage to stay away from him. Written for the Coopbastian Saturday Challenge, prompt theme: “Party.”</p><p>Warnings for: Implied Bleli (Blaine/Eli) Alcohol consumption, fingering and cumplay :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes, I hope you guys like it :)

  
Cooper didn't quite remember why he ever thought it would be a good idea to come to Blaine's bachelor party. He was in town, sure.. and it was his brother's party, but that didn't mean being stuck in a hotel room with a whole bunk of drunk 25 year olds was what he wanted to be doing on a saturday night. It seemed like the right thing to do though, because Blaine's wedding was less than a month away and Eli had already had a couple of bachelor parties organized by his friends. Blaine on the other hand, had a harder time organizing his party because of his insistence of having all his friends fly from other states just to be there for it.  
  
The party had started out fairly decent, with good music and massive amounts of food and alcohol to keep everybody happy. There was a pool in the terrace right outside the hotel suite and people seemed to be having a great time. After a couple of rounds of Poker and other games, a couple of strippers had made their way through the door and caused a complete riot. Cooper should have known this would happen, after all, Sam was the one organizing the party.  
  
There were three strippers, two guys and one girl, since Sam insisted he had to get _a little something_ for the attending friends who weren't gay as well. Everyone was loving the show, whistling, waving one dollar bills and putting them in the stripper's underwear, and basically laughing their drunk asses off until they almost fell off the chairs.   
  
Everything had all been good fun and games until one of Blaine's friends decided to join the strippers and put up a show of his own.  
  
Yeah... coming to this party was a terrible idea. Cooper should have known Sebastian Smythe would be the one to stir things up. The group had been more than focused on egging Blaine on while one of the male strippers gave him a lap dance when suddenly Sebastian had stood up and started dancing with the other guy, removing a couple of items of clothing off himself as well. The stripper just ran with it, dancing and moving against Sebastian while everyone just lost their minds laughing, taking pictures and whistling. Everything would have been fine, all for a good laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian caught Cooper staring at him while he stripped.   
  
Cooper didn't know what his face had looked like when Sebastian made eye contact with him, but whatever expression he had on his face had only encouraged Sebastian to tease him even more. With a slow roll of the hips while running his hands tantalizingly all over his bare torso, Sebastian looked straight into Cooper's eyes and bit his lower lip. Cooper was completely entranced, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't take his eyes off him. He had never seen him like this before. Sebastian had always been just the crass and overtly sexual annoying kid that couldn't take no for an answer. But tonight was different, tonight Sebastian looked sexy, dangerous, and very, _very fuckable._  
  
For a moment, it was like nothing else existed. It was just Sebastian and Cooper in that hotel room, and Cooper couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian's body. His movements were slow, sensual, and completely hypnotizing. Sebastian's lean and toned body moving against the bulkier, dark skinned man had Cooper feeling like he was watching porn. Sebastian was about to remove his pants when Hunter had the good judgment to stop him.   
  
Sebastian was clearly drunk, but so were most of the guys there. Cooper spared one last glance and caught Sebastian staring back at him before Hunter pulled him aside, taking him to sit down in the back of the room. Cooper kicked himself internally for being caught staring, but how could he not? Sebastian had always been quite blunt about his interest of getting inside Cooper's pants, but Cooper had always brushed Sebastian's advances off, not taking him seriously at all. Cooper had always laughed and teased back, but always standing his ground much to Sebastian's chagrin.   
  
It wasn't that Cooper wasn't attracted to him, it was quite the opposite; there was just something that felt very wrong with hooking up with one of your brother's friends... Especially when he's 9 years younger than you. Ever since Blaine introduced them at one of his birthday parties a few years back, Sebastian had been flirty and pretty straight forward with Cooper. Cooper had always found the way to pretend he wasn't interested, but after Sebastian's little stunt that night he was sure he would never hear the end of it. Cooper didn't know what Sebastian was going to do. Cooper already had turned his advances down once earlier in the party, when Sebastian had approached him after a game of poker.   
  
Cooper walked over to the bar and asked for another scotch, then made his way outside to get some air. The rest of the group was still inside, watching the strippers dance so Cooper knew he could get a break and clear his head for a little bit. He stepped into the terrace and took a sip of his drink in silence, standing by the poolside.  
  
"Hey handsome, what are you doing here so alone?"   
  
When Cooper turned around he saw Sebastian walking towards him, swaying a little as he walked and still very, very shirtless. Cooper just smiled, almost a little shyly and shook his head. He was so screwed.  
  
"I think you should get me a drink." Sebastian said, and Cooper frowned in confusion.  
  
"You just walked passed the bar, why didn't you get it yourself?"  
  
"Hunter told the bartender he wasn't allowed to give me any more alcohol…" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes, "He says I'm too drunk, but I'm not."   
  
Before Cooper could stop him, Sebastian reached out to grab the drink out of his hand, putting the glass to his lips and taking a long sip. All the while, Sebastian's eyes were focused on Cooper's, and there was something about the way his lips were pursed against the glass that just had Cooper's heart beating faster all over again.  
  
"Um… It was quite the number you pulled back there." Cooper said, trying to make some conversation. "I didn't know you danced."  
  
"Oh there's lots of things I can do that you don't know about." Sebastian said with a wink, but his smile was goofy and playful. "If we get out of here I could give you a private lap dance… _if you want_."  
  
"You're too drunk." Cooper said, as nonchalantly as he could. "You'd probably pass out before even starting." The truth was, Cooper was trying really hard to brush it off while his mind was racing with images of Sebastian giving him a lap dance.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little drunk." Sebastian admitted, drinking the rest of Cooper's scotch in one go. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't still rock your world."  
  
"Rock my world huh?" Cooper said skeptically, even though he was unable to hide his smile now. "And how exactly would you do that?"  
  
Sebastian stepped into Cooper's personal space and looked him straight in the eye, Cooper felt his breath hitch as Sebastian leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I could go down and suck your-"  
  
Before Sebastian even had the chance to finish, someone slammed against him from behind, making him crash against Cooper and throwing both of them fully clothed into the pool. The whole thing happened so fast that Cooper felt his head smack against Sebastian's when they hit the water, and he accidentally hit him with his arm in the face as they both scrambled to swim back to the surface.  
  
"Oh… Fuck!" Sebastian said, coughing out water that he swallowed and holding a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Shit… Are you okay?" Cooper asked, feeling a little breathless and disoriented himself.  
  
Cooper looked to the poolside and found Jeff kneeling on the edge and holding his stomach. He was laughing at them, the bastard.   
  
"Guys I'm so sorry… It was an accident!" Jeff kept saying, even though he couldn't stop laughing. Soon, a couple of other party guests came out and helped Cooper and Sebastian get out of the pool.   
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sebastian said, shoving Jeff playfully once he was back on his feet. He was still holding a hand to his head though, which worried Cooper a little. Cooper was fine, only a little startled, but he was worried he'd accidentally hurt Sebastian when they fell.  
  
Cooper and Sebastian were completely soaked and just after a few seconds of being out of the water, the cool night started taking it's toll, making them shiver. Nick brought out some towels for them, and Cooper realized he was going to have to to take off his shoes before stepping into the hotel room again. Sebastian was doing the same, as Cooper saw him emptying the contents of his pockets and putting them over a table by the pool.  
  
"Those assholes… they're still laughing." Sebastian said, pissed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cooper asked Sebastian. "I hit you pretty hard with my head, didn't I?"  
  
"No… I'm fine." Sebastian said, shivering. "It's just… really cold out here."  
  
"Did you bring a change of clothes?"  
  
"Yeah… but my bag is in, uh-" Sebastian seemed a little startled, "It's in my room."  
  
"Which room are you in?"   
  
"It's in the fifth floor…" Sebastian said, and Cooper knew Sebastian couldn't get to the fifth floor in the state he was in. He was soaking wet and too drunk to go by himself.   
  
"I have my stuff next door… my room is right across the hall so…" Cooper offered. "I can lend you some dry clothes if you want."  
  
To his surprise, Sebastian didn't make any lewd comments about going to Cooper's room. He just nodded and smiled. Maybe the alcohol was finally weighing Sebastian down and for that Cooper was thankful.  
  
They walked back inside and Cooper realized Blaine was still very distracted with the strippers and the new round of shots the guys had started. Sebastian and Cooper walked out of the suite without being noticed. Cooper's room was just outside the main suite where they were holding the party. Cooper opened the door and Sebastian slowly walked inside, still wrapped in his towel and with his arms crossed around himself.   
  
Cooper walked to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants for Sebastian. "Here… I'll go change in the bathroom… I'll be right back. Okay?"  
  
Sebastian started taking his shoes off while Cooper rushed to the bathroom to change. He unbuttoned his shirt and realized it was probably ruined, so he just tossed it aside. The chlorine from the pool water made Cooper's skin feel sticky and he realized he couldn't just change into dry clothes, not if he wanted to be comfortable. Cooper knew he should probably take a shower, but he wanted to check up on Sebastian first, so he wrapped his towel around the waist and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. Sebastian was stepping out of his soaked pants, bending over beside the bed with is back turned to Cooper, and god did he have the body of a dancer. His legs were toned and long, and his back was covered in tiny freckles. His wet boxer briefs clenched to his ass in a way that made Cooper want nothing more than to reach out and just take them off.  
  
Sebastian turned around and caught Cooper staring at him. Cooper didn't look away, or even try to seem like he wasn't staring at his ass. Sebastian looked surprised for maybe half a second before regaining his composure.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Hey." Cooper replied, "I um… I think we should shower before getting dressed."  
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Cooper laughed when realized what he sounded like. "I mean… The water from the pool is just awful… It's better to just wash it off first… you know?"  
  
"Yeah… I know." Sebastian said, smiling and slowly walking over to where Cooper was standing, and even though Sebastian was only wearing his boxer briefs, Cooper felt somehow like he was the one over-exposed. He was naked under his towel, after all, and Sebastian was getting dangerously close.   
  
Sebastian stopped right in front of Cooper and looked into his eyes. Cooper felt his heart beating fast inside his chest, but he didn't want to say anything, or do anything. All his senses were on edge but he was waiting for what Sebastian was going to do or say next. Sebastian didn't say anything though, he just stood there with his face merely inches away from Cooper's, looking straight into his eyes… waiting. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds that felt like hours, just standing in front of each other. The tension was palpable, and every second that passed made Cooper just want to jump out of his skin.    
  
Suddenly, Sebastian expression changed, his eyes dropped down to Cooper's chest and then back up to his eyes, and it was then when Cooper realized what Sebastian was doing. The invitation was clear, Sebastian had been flirting with Cooper since the first time they met. Sebastian had also blatantly propositioned him with sex earlier in the party as well, and now they were there, alone and half naked in a hotel room, but Sebastian wasn't making a move. He was waiting for Cooper to do it… his gaze was intense and piercing, almost challenging… And Cooper couldn't hold himself back any longer.  
  
Cooper closed the distance between them, putting his hand on the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The sensation when their lips finally touched was almost electric. All the tension that had painfully built finally getting released as their mouths collided. Sebastian tasted faintly of alcohol, and smelled of faded cologne mixed with chlorine. His skin was cool but his lips were warm and his hands quickly hooked behind Cooper's back, stroking up and down as their chests were pressed together and they kissed eagerly.   
  
Sebastian pushed Cooper until his back was pressed against the bathroom door. Cooper trailed his hands from Sebastian's neck down his back and all they way to his hips. Sebastian's red boxer briefs were cold and sticky as Cooper snuck his hands under the fabric to grab Sebastian's ass. The feeling of Cooper's hands squeezing his ass, and his fingers teasing his crack made Sebastian moan into the kiss, which only served to drive Cooper over the edge. It didn't take long for them to end up in the bed, kissing, biting and touching each other in every place they could reach. Somehow Cooper ended up on his back, with Sebastian on top of him straddling his hips. Cooper kept grabbing Sebastian's ass as he pressed his hips down onto Cooper's, making their erections press together. They were fully hard by then and Sebastian's boxer briefs were already halfway down his ass so Cooper quickly turned them over so he could take them off. Cooper's towel was a tangled mess over his waist, barely holding up anymore so he just grabbed it and tossed it aside, leaving both of them completely naked.  
  
Cooper took half a second to appreciate the sight of Sebastian completely naked below him, with his legs spread open and his flushed hard cock resting against his stomach. Sebastian's lips were red from all their aggressive kissing and Cooper just wanted to ravish him. Before Cooper could even lean down to kiss him again, Sebastian sat up and grabbed him by the neck and shoulders, kissing him and pulling him down onto the bed. They kissed hot and desperately, rutting against each other, but it wasn't enough, and the fact that the chlorine water made their skin sticky wasn't helping. Cooper knew sebastian must have been feeling it too, but he couldn't be bothered to stop now, not when Sebastian was stroking his cock and sucking on his neck while Cooper had one finger already inside him. The lube was in Cooper's bag, too far away from the bed for him to reach, but he'd slicked his finger up with spit and was fingering Sebastian gently.  
  
"We really should have taken that shower…" Cooper whined as Sebastian continued to work him with his hand. Sebastian was sucking on one of his nipples now, and looked up at him with a devilish smile.  
  
"Hmmm… What's the point of a shower when I'm about to mess you all up?"  
  
Before Cooper could even ask what the hell he meant by that, Sebastian was going down on him, grabbing the base of his cock with his hand and trailing his tongue over the head for a few torturing seconds before taking it inside his mouth as far as he could. Cooper just threw his head back in the pillows as Sebastian worked his mouth up and down his length. It was almost too much, and with how painfully hard he already was, Cooper knew he wouldn't last long. The small breathy moans Sebastian hummed around Cooper's cock were driving him insane. Sebastian knew what he was doing very well, squeezing the base of Cooper's cock as he continued to suck on it. Cooper was moaning loudly, feeling closer and closer to his release.  
  
Suddenly, Sebastian removed his mouth from Cooper's cock and started pumping it fast and rough until Cooper came with a loud moan, making a mess of Sebastian's hand and his own stomach and chest. Cooper felt oversensitive and even dizzy with the intensity of his orgasm, but Sebastian was still kneeling between his legs, eagerly looking at him like a predator stalking his prey. Sebastian was still hard, but when Cooper made a move to sit up, he pushed him back onto the bed. Sebastian straddled Cooper, and with one hand he trailed his fingers slowly all over Cooper's cum-stained abs while he stroked himself with the other one. Sebastian sat over Cooper's now soft cock and started moving forwards and backwards, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he jerked himself off with abandon. It was the hottest thing Cooper had ever seen, and even though he was barely coming down from his orgasm, he could feel himself getting aroused again. It didn't take long for Sebastian to come, adding his own spunk to the mess in Cooper's abs.  
  
Sebastian was breathing heavily, recovering from the high of his orgasm. He trailed his fingers again over Cooper's abs, and then he brought them up to his lips, sucking the come off of them and smiling smugly. Cooper was in awe of just how hot this had been, even though it was the first time someone did that to him… or, _on him_. When Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, Cooper could faintly taste himself on Sebastian's mouth.  
  
"I think that shower you were suggesting earlier would be great now." Sebastian said, smiling against Cooper's lips, and Cooper laughed out loud because yeah… it had been hot but now that their come was cooling off things were bound to get sticky and uncomfortable really quick.  
  
So they got off the bed and walked on shaky legs towards the bathroom, where they spent a little too long under the warm spray of the shower. Kissing and touching each other until they were hard and panting again. They stepped out of the shower and dried off, only to go back to bed and sneak under the covers to continue what they were doing.   
  
All Cooper's hesitations about hooking up with Sebastian seemed so stupid to him now. This felt so right, it felt too good and he didn't want to stop… ever. He'd been holding himself back every time he saw Sebastian, brushing off his advances and trying not to think about him, but now he finally had the chance to let himself go. There was no one around them to see or judge, and that meant Cooper was free to just do the things he always wanted. So they spent the rest of the night in Cooper's hotel room, cellphones turned off and Bachelor Party completely forgotten. Cooper took his time discovering and worshipping every inch of Sebastian's body and taking him apart slowly and in every position he always wanted to until they both passed out in the bed.  
  
The next morning, Cooper woke up tangled up in the sheets with Sebastian sleeping next to him and he couldn't help but smile. When Sebastian woke up, things were a little awkward but not tense, they both felt comfortable and sated and that was all that mattered. They took another shower together before getting dressed. Sebastian had to go to his room in the fifth floor to get his clothes though, and when Cooper offered to go with him, he said yes.  
  
They went to Sebastian's room to change, and while Cooper waited for him, he realized they would have to meet the rest of the group again for breakfast, and Cooper's mind was wondering what they were going to say exactly, since it must have been more than obvious that they had left the party together. He didn't know what Blaine was going to think about them hooking up, but after the amazing night he'd spent with Sebastian, Cooper realized he didn't really care.  
  
"So… is this gonna be a 'what happens in vegas, stays in vegas' kind of thing?" Sebastian asked when he came out, fully dressed and ready.   
  
Cooper just walked up to Sebastian, kissed him and said: "We're not even in vegas... This is LA, you idiot."  
  
"I know…" Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes but kissing him back. "You know what I mean."  
  
After a couple of seconds of thinking it through, Cooper just said. "I don't know about you, but I don't care who finds out."  
  
Cooper felt a little nervous after saying that, but his nerves faded away when Sebastian smiled widely. In that moment, Cooper just knew he'd said the right thing, and it was true. Cooper wasn't going to be able to stay away from Sebastian now… and he didn't want to.


End file.
